Out of Focus
by GretaCap
Summary: Quinn looses her glasses and everything is "out of focus" for the day. Sam thinks it's a great opportunity to bring on some fluff. ONE SHOT. COMPLETE.


**Author's Note: Finally, didn't screw up my ****formatting! Oh and yes, I know Quinn doesn't wear glasses (not counting "Lucy") but I thought that she would look so cute in them so I made her have them in my one shot because I can do what I want :D**

My eyelids light up, a familiar hint of sun shining onto them, just like every summer morning. My hands slide down the softness of my blankets covering me, the smooth silk tickling my skin. I let out a huge smile, and then open my eyes ever so slightly. Giving time for my eyes to adjust to the bright lighting, I rub them, trying not to be disgusted by the feeling of some morning gunk finally releasing from the corners of my eyes.

My waist lifts upward, my body sitting straight up in my bed. My eyes finally open, the blur overcoming my sights of the beautiful window that lay in front of me. The light is distorted, giving my eyes a hard time to see the great outdoors. Sighing, I slap my side table, looking for the familiar feel of my glasses case. My hand searches around some more, and soon enough, I find myself looking for them all around my room. Not where they usually are, on top of my end table, my glasses were missing.

"This can't be happening, I have places to go, people to see, and now I won't be able to _see _them if I don't have my glasses!" I panicked, still trotting about around my room, thinking that they'll suddenly appear on my bedside table if I looked hard enough. But it was no use. I had to get ready for the day, because who knows what'll happen. Maybe I'll run into Sam on my way to the mall, or even better, on my way to the pool.

Thinking about it, the pool seemed like a much better choice to visit today, because I never wear my glasses while swimming, so it'll be like I wasn't missing them in the first place. Getting to the pool and exiting the pool, though, would be the problem, as walking around nearly blind isn't exactly safe. Pulling my blonde hair into a topknot, I grab a crop top and some jean shorts from my drawers. Soon did I know that today was going to be a very challenging, headache inducing, day.

After changing, I head down the stairs of my apartment, greeting the familiar faces that I met along the way. I made a pact to myself, since I wouldn't be doing any major exercise activities throughout the warm months besides swimming, I would always take the stairs from now on. I also made a promise to myself that I would enjoy the summer as best as I could before heading off to my first year of community college in the fall.

The aroma of coffee and donuts fill my nose as I walk into the café. I make sure to thank my parents every single day for renting out a room in this apartment because of the many shopping choices and amenities they have to offer. I soon will have to be worrying about money, though, because my parents also told me I would soon have to pay for my own apartment as soon as I got my job in the fall, right after school starts. So that's another reason why I would have to enjoy the summer as much as I could.

I walk over to the coffee machine, preparing my daily dose of the breakfast blend, the best in town. On my way out, I make sure to grab a raisin bagel, because I know I'll need something in my stomach for the day of swimming ahead.

"Hey Quinn!" The boy that rents out the apartment next to me calls. His brunette hair sweeps across his face in such an orderly fashion, it's almost creepy. I told him many of times that I am not interested, and I will remain uninterested. But we still remain the best of friends, ever since I moved in. He was the first person I've met here, in this new town. He completely accepts my love for Sam, and I don't hesitate to tell him that every so often he might want to be a little more than friends.

"Hi, Ryan," I walk out the front lobby entrance to the brick pathway that leads out to the main street. I look back to see Ryan following me, and I stop walking to let him catch up.

"What's up?" I ask, pulling my large round (almost bug-eyed, but cute) sunglasses out of my handbag and onto the bridge of my nose. Too bad they weren't prescription; otherwise it would've saved me from tripping my way down the stairs.

"I just wanted to ask if you had any plans for today. Maybe we could-"

"Ryan, I'm so sorry, but I am spending the day at the pool. I will promise you that I will hang out tomorrow, though."

Ryan nodded, understanding. At least I thought he understood, because inside, he could be really mad at me for blowing him off, yet again. "Alright, well, I gotta go. See you around."

I nod him off as he turns in the opposite direction. My bathing suit itches underneath my clothes, and I can't wait to finally be free in the water again. The absence of my glasses were starting to get to me, though, as my headache was starting to kick in. Also, my regular sight wasn't the best, either. Everything seemed out of focus, undetailed. The normal potted flowers that ran along the edge of the road didn't seem to live up to their daily beauty. They just seemed like splotches of color across a rather blurry canvas.

The pool down the street, the one off of the main road, is much better than the apartment's amenity. It also is much bigger in square footage, so that means I'll get more of a workout doing some lap swimming as well as meeting some new friends. I've only been in my apartment for three months, so it's not like I know everyone in town.

I curve down Lakeside Avenue, the one with the pool. I always questioned why it was called Lakeside, and not Poolside, because almost all of the residences that live alongside the road have their own pool, not to mention the big one at the end of the road open to the public, well, the citizens of the town.

Familiar sounds of splashing fill my ears, and I finally realize that it's summer once again. The hot sun beaming down on my face, and yet I am barely noticing it because of my protective sunglasses. The only thing my sunglasses don't protect is the rest of my face, so I definitely need to apply some sunscreen soon. Although lobster is delicious, and my favorite summer food, there is no need for me to _look _like one too.

"Quinn!" The rather-gorgeous voice of Sam rings through my ears and brings a smile to my lips. Who knew he would be here today, at this time, the same time that I would be visiting?

"Sam!" We meet in a hug, and suddenly I feel so protected inside of his oversized arms. His bare chest rubbing against me makes me feel even better. He pulls my body away from him and his face leans in closer to me and meets my lips with a kiss. Who knew someone could make you feel like a million bucks?

I walk close to him, hoping the other girls at the pool would feel jealous of me. Like high school, I still have that urge to have other's heads turn to me, just to make me feel like a queen bee. The urges definitely tuned down a bit, knowing that my high school status doesn't give me an advantage in the real world, but it still comes and goes every so often. My body suddenly feels light, and my foot drags on the concrete, sending me flying. Right into the pool.

I emerge from the surface of the water, my ears filled with water and chuckles. "Shouldn't you wait until you have your swimsuit on to go swimming?" I hear Sam's voice say.

I couldn't help but smile. I knew my lack of sight would bite me in the arse. I didn't know it would embarrass me too. A tan, but blurry arm appeared in front of me and I grabbed it. It was Sam's.

Once I retreated from the water and had a fluffy towel wrapped around me, secured by a giant squeeze from Sam, I couldn't help but laugh some more at the incident.

"What happened? First you were talking to me and then I heard I huge splash," Sam asked, wrapping his arms around me once again.

"Well, I'm basically blind today, because I when I woke up this morning, my glasses were gone. I guess I didn't see that crack in the concrete and I tripped."

Sam leaned in close to me, and I could feel his warmth. It felt nice, even on a hot summer day, since I just got out of the pool. "Am I in focus?" Because I would really like you to see me-"

He leaned in for a kiss. Not just any kiss. But a long, enjoyable one. His lips were like butter, delicious butter. I didn't want this moment to end. Neither did I care about everyone probably staring at us. I was stuck in the moment, and I'm sure he was too. But it was over. He retreated, but with a smile. "Do this," he finished off his sentence. I replied in a smile and wrapped my arms around him. My head lay on his shoulder, and I knew that this was the best pool day ever. And it had only just begun.


End file.
